


XL

by adagio4sleep



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cvs au?, Domestic AU?, M/M, The jackson is too handsome to work at cvs au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adagio4sleep/pseuds/adagio4sleep
Summary: Yugyeom and Bambam go to a CVS late at night.





	XL

**Author's Note:**

> Had this cvs fic idea in my head for a while and finally wrote something

"God, you're so hot. Please just fuck me already." Sloppy kisses are exchanged as Yugyeom fumbles through the night stand next to the bed. "Uh Bam, I'm out of condoms.." BamBam looks at Yugyeom confused, pushing him off of his body. He frantically searches the night stand drawer, in hopes that there is a God and he'll find at least one condom hiding in the drawer. 

Yugyeom sits on his knees, naked and pristine, with a pout on his face that says 'I just want to kiss my boyfriend right now'. BamBam looks up and exaggerates a sigh as he had no luck finding a foil in the drawer. He walks towards Yugyeom, his beautiful tan skin hitting the moonlight that peeks through the window as he approaches the bed. He looks deeply into Yugyeom's eyes and takes his hands into his. "Babe don't get mad but I'm gonna need you to put your clothes back on. We gotta hit up CVS real quick." 

Yugyeom whines but accepts his boyfriend's request. He slips his jeans on and looks for his shirt in the pile of clothes that were thrown about during the heat of the night. "Fine, but you're driving." He tosses his keys to BamBam and he catches it with one hand, grinning widely at his boyfriend.

They head into a local CVS. It's the closest store that's open at nearly 1 A.M. Two long legged men enter the store and greet the only worker standing near the register. He brightened up at the pair, seeming to be relieved that there's customers at this late hour. "Hello! Welcome to CVS! Let me know if you two need help with anything! I'll be here all night. Literally." He deadpanned at the end. Yugyeom smiles awkwardly at his expression. 

Yugyeom and Bambam speed walk to their desired aisle hand in hand. BamBam's eyes light up as he takes a look at multiple boxes of condoms. "Babe, which ones do you want? You prefer the magnum XL right? Oh! They have the ultra thin ones here! I've always wanted to try those. Oh nice they also have ribbed ones! That's hot right? Hmm well I think I'll get ultra thin ones for me and the XL for you." BamBam turns to look at his boyfriend but his eyes catch a special box. " Haha they even have glow in the dark ones here too, so you never lose track of my dick am I right baby." 

Yugyeom flushes red instantly at his boyfriend's lewd comment, his not so discrete voice booming in the nearly empty store. "Yes, those are fine! Can you keep your voice down please? I'm pretty sure the cashier overheard you talking about your dick." Yugyeom whispers loudly and then sighs, covering his face with his hands, still suffering from the embarrassment of his boyfriend's loud voice. 

BamBam laughs and turns around toward the cashier who was busy reading a magazine, not paying attention to the small argument caused by the only two people shopping late at night. He turns back to Yugyeom and gently takes his hands off his face. "Hey, don't hide your beautiful face from me. Anyways, he's not even looking this way, he's reading a magazine or something." 

Yugyeom sighs in relief at his boyfriend's assuring words. "Okay, good. Let's hurry up and pay please." He walks to the end of the aisle, waiting for BamBam to finish picking his items. BamBam puts a couple of boxes of condoms into his arm and walks to Yugyeom, grabbing and squeezing his ass. "Yes sir!" 

They both approach the register and BamBam sets the items down. The cashier sees the items and looks at both of them, smiling. Yugyeom immediately hides behind his boyfriend, about ready to die from the look the cashier gave them. 

"Will this be all, guys?" The young man's behind the counter says, still smiling at the pair. "Yes, that will be all!" BamBam says as he gets his credit card out of his wallet to pay for the items. Yugyeom still stands behind BamBam, flushing red at the incredibly slow transaction, wanting to run to the car. 

"Here are your items and receipt! Thank you for shopping!" The cashier says in an all too cheerful tone. "Thank you, Jackdon..Jackcon? Sorry I can't see very well without my glasses." BamBam says as he squints hard at the nametag, trying his best to read the cashier's name. "It's Jackson! And it's no problem! I have to wear glasses when I drive." Jackson explains to BamBam, reassuring him with a smile. 

"Oh okay cool, thank you Jackson. Have a good night and rest of your shift!" BamBam smiles back as he grabs his bag and reaches for Yugyeom's hand. "Thanks! And have fun you two!" Jackson winks at both of them. Yugyeom turns red for the umpteenth time that night and pulls BamBam away, rushing out the door while he laughs loundly at Jackson's gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave what you want


End file.
